Businesses and other types of organizations may use enterprise software programs that enable the organization to catalog products, generate price quotes, issue contracts, generate billings, and execute the sale of products and services (products and services may be referred to herein simply as products). However, introducing new products into an enterprise software program may require significant time, money, and other resources. For instance, before a marketing department can begin selling a new product, an information technology (IT) team must often develop, test, and deploy a product user interface (UI) so that the marketing department can use the enterprise software program to take product orders, determine pricing and contracting, and generate bills with respect to the product. The burden of modifying an enterprise software program in such a manner may limit the productivity and profitability of the organization, and in some circumstance, may amount to such a burden so as to deter the organization from deciding to offer certain products or services for sale.